


i'd give you almost anything

by towokuwusatsuwu



Category: HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: lee wants takeru to help him take down kuryu, but instead he takes takeru down first.





	i'd give you almost anything

Amamiya Takeru is a mystery, and Lee has an endless love of solving puzzles.

He sits at the bar and sends the drink off to the corner booth where Takeru sits alone, slumped against the slick leather cushion at his back, eyes fixed on the window next to him where rain pelts down against the glass. The bar is hardly one of the higher class preferences Lee has in this city, but he wants some anonymity and he catches less attention here, fewer people looking at him strangely. Even the waitress delivers the drink without a change in expression, something Lee cannot help but find charmingly professional about her.

Takeru stares at the glass for a long moment before he lifts his gaze, his dark eyes meeting Lee’s across the bar. Lee raises his own glass in greeting, unable to help the shit-eating grin that crosses his face. In his line of business— collapsing Kuryu Group— he was bound to run into those who have issues with Kuryu themselves, and the eldest of the Amamiya brothers seems more than a little unhappy in his current position.

Lee watches from the shadows, has made it his point to contact those he thinks might be of use to him in this struggle. This is why he allows the Mighty Warriors to live in his house until they have the Funk Jungle put together, not even thinking about charging room and board because they belong to Ryu. In his line of work, he has grown used to picking out those who are unhappy, displeased with their current place in life, so he can exploit them for his own use.

Takeru will be no different. Lee has been watching him carefully, picking up on the sullen set of his jaw, the lack of light in his eyes. He’s so unhappy, and Lee is ready to take advantage.

Instead of touching the drink, Takeru settles back into position, staring out the window once more. Lee sighs and debates how safe it might be to approach this man, a black swathe in this dimly lit place, a stark contrast to the white clothing he wears as a member of the Kamizono Group. Would Takeru risk the scandal that might arise should a fight in this bar draw too much attention? Probably not, so Lee takes his chances and walks across the bar.

“Is this seat taken?” he teases, lingering by the edge of the table.

Takeru’s jaw twitches; Lee can see it. “Looks like it is. Guess you’ll just have to sit elsewhere.”

“Your invisible guest will just have to excuse my intrusion on your privacy, then.” Lee sits himself down at the table, setting his half-empty drink in front of him. “You haven’t touched what I sent you, not a fan? You look like a man who enjoys whiskey.”

“Not thirsty.” Takeru’s fingers carefully brush a stray dark curl back from his temple.

“Are you sure? Because you’ve come to a bar, and this establishment only serves drinks.” Lee’s lips twitch in amusement when Takeru sighs hard through his nose, arms folding across his chest in a very clear  _ fuck off and go away _ gesture. “Did you come here just to sit?”

Takeru tilts his head back and squeezes his eyes shut, his lips moving slowly and carefully; it looks like he might be speaking. Praying, perhaps? Lee couldn’t say, but once the thought clicks into place, it makes perfect sense to him. When Takeru turns to face him slowly, though, Lee finds himself leaning across the table just a little, always eager to have someone giving him their undivided attention even if the reasons are negative instead of positive. Having attractive men fix their eyes on him is always a positive in his book even if the impression he leaves is questionable at best and at worst, well—

“What do you want?” Takeru’s voice is clipped. “I came here for the quiet and to be left alone. If I had known I was going to be assailed by some stranger, I wouldn’t have come.”

Lee wets his lips carefully, barely prickled by the words. “My name is Lee. You can say I’m not a stranger anymore. In fact, you can say I’m someone… Interested in watching Kuryu fall.”

“Bullshit.” Takeru snorts and takes the shot Lee sent him. His tongue darts across his lips, licking away the amber liquid dampening them. “You just another guy sent in to test my loyalty, see if I’m really cut out for something like this? I’m not interested in answering—”

“I wasn’t sent by anyone. I approached you of my own doing because I want to see your family crumble into pieces. Your yakuza family, that is.” Lee fishes his cell phone out of his pocket, scrolling rapidly through the album of pictures that has built up the longer the Mighty Warriors have lived with him. He turns the screen where Takeru can see it, winging an eyebrow up at him. “I’m sure, as a Kuryu member, that the name Ryu Tatsuhito means something to you.”

Takeru’s lips press together in a thin line and his eyes meet Lee’s over the top of the device. “So why me, then? There’s plenty of other guys you could’ve talked to.”

“You have so much to lose. Your precious brothers…” Lee trails off, watches Takeru’s eyes darken, his brows knitting together, his hands twitching like they want to curl into fists. “If anyone hates everything Kuryu stands for more than you, I’ll be surprised. Perhaps Ryu, but as you can already see, Ryu lives with me. So, was I correct? Do you want Kuryu to end?”

“If it ends, it ends. I’m just doing my job at the end of the day. That’s all I’m saying.” Takeru lifts his chin, his eyes narrowing. “You telling me all this is a risk. I could take it back to Kamizono.”

“But you won’t because you want them to fall just as much as I do. I can see it in your eyes, you know. I know how to pick out the people unhappy with their place in the world.” Lee taps the screen of his cell phone meaningfully. “Like sweet Ryu, who only wants a better life for the people they leave so much. I’m sure you have your own designs on Kuryu.”

Takeru shrugs. “Maybe, maybe not. I’m not going to tell you one way or another. If that’s all you came to talk about, you might as well leave. You’re not getting anything else outta me, Lee.”

The sound of his name rolling off of Takeru’s lips is delicious. “Well, then, if not business… Then perhaps pleasure? I have a difficult time believing such a beautiful man would be sat all by himself even in an establishment such as this.”

Lee’s flirting tends to garner several reactions, but the way Takeru’s face darkens, his arms pressing further into his chest as he pushes himself back into the booth, is an unusual one. He breaks eye contact, his gaze on the empty glass in front of him, and Lee waves for the waitress to bring him another one. By no means does Lee want him properly drunk, or even slightly tipsy, but something about Takeru’s change in demeanor intrigues him. He wants to know exactly what he said and why he earned himself such a reaction.

“What makes you think I’m even interested in men?” Takeru asks him, voice pitched low.

The question makes Lee stop and consider. “Fair enough, I suppose I shouldn’t have assumed. But your brothers are interested and single, so maybe I should—”

Takeru gives him a quick, sharp look. “You’re going to leave Masaki and Hiroto alone. If you need someone to bother, bother me instead.”

“I’ll take that as meaning you’re into men?” Lee smirks, and the waitress comes to their table with another shot that Takeru downs as soon as her back is turned. “Maybe you’re not into men that are like me? Maybe you like them more rugged. Maybe that’s why you joined the—”

“Pleasure, not business.” Takeru wets his lips again and Lee’s gut clenches hard at the sight, his lips so soft-looking like kissing him would be a dream even with the facial hair.

Lee rewards him with a smile, and then his eyes catch the edge of Takeru’s tattoo, the beautiful black ink curling around the line of his jaw. “Correct, that’s my intention. Aren’t you lonely? Every time I see you outside of your group, you’re all alone. No men, no women. Surely you get tired of having to take care of yourself so often.”

“You would be surprised.” Takeru’s eyes are hard when they meet Lee’s once more, something about him different. Like his resolve has settled. “There are worse things than being alone.”

“Rejection?” Lee queries, though Takeru’s expression does not change. “That’s fair, I suppose, but I don’t see that many people rejecting someone so attractive. It must be your, ah, charming personality that puts people off, I’m sure.”

Takeru snorts. “I wish. It ain’t enough to keep them away, usually. You’re proof enough of that.”

“It takes a lot more to scare me away than a pretty man with a fierce expression.” Lee  _ lives _ with a house full of them, after all. “What is it that makes people run away from you?”

He watches Takeru slide his phone out of his pocket, checking the screen of it before he makes to stand up. “Well, not that this conversation isn’t amusing, but I—”

Lee’s hand darts out lightning quick, catching Takeru gently by the wrist, loosely so that Takeru can shake him off if need be. “Why run away from me now? If rejection is worse than being alone, that’s fair, and I understand. I haven’t rejected you, though. You’re running from me.”

“You’ll run just like the rest of them. I’m not a fool.” Takeru smirks at him and Lee cocks his head, intrigued. “You learn things. Now, let me go. I’m going back to my place.”

This time, Lee smiles at him, all teeth. “Why not let me come with? You can throw me out if I misbehave. Otherwise, I’ve got a nice offer on the table for you. You don’t even have to look at my body naked. I’ll get on my knees for you and get you off any way you want.”

The words are brash and bold and Lee’s specialty; he watches an interesting course of emotion across Takeru’s face before he sighs and squeezes his eyes shut. “Why bother?”

“You just told me that rejection is worse than being alone which would lead me to believe that you tend to reject people outright or make sure they don’t come near you, if you can, so you don’t have to deal with them rejecting  _ you. _ A sound strategy, to be sure.” Lee brushes the pad of his thumb over Takeru’s pulse, feeling the way it races with his words. Not as confident as he seems, perhaps. Maybe he doesn’t like having someone understand him. “I’m not going to reject you or run away from you. You can take exactly what you want from me.”

Takeru’s smirk is back in full force. “What makes you think I want anything from  _ you? _ ”

“Well, if you don’t like what I can do for you, you can always throw me out. Like I said, it’s the pro of having me at your disposal in your own apartment. You’re yakuza, so I’m sure you can remove me from the premises if need be.” Lee has never been thrown out of someone’s apartment when it comes to orgasms, but he lets that stay his secret.

“I have my own hands. I’m competent enough.” Takeru shakes his hand off and Lee makes a wounded noise up at him. “I don’t need anyone else to do it for me.”

What an interesting choice of words. “I’m not saying you  _ do _ need me, but even your hands could use a rest for one night, surely? It’s about  _ want _ , Amamiya, not  _ need. _ ”

“Why are you pushing so hard?” Takeru demands.

_ Why, indeed? _ “Because a beautiful man such as yourself shouldn’t be spending all of his moments alone even in his chosen solitude. It personally offends me to think that someone as eye-catching as you is all on your own. You can ask sweet Ryu. It’s my charm point.”

“Ryu’s an idiot if they think you’re  _ charming, _ ” Takeru mutters.

“So, what do you say? A free orgasm, or two, or three. It really does just depend on how many times you can get it up after the first.” Lee folds his hands under his chin, frowning when Takeru’s entire body stiffens at his words, his expression hardening once more. “What did—”

When Takeru rounds on him, Lee finds himself slinking back away from him, startled by his sudden change in demeanor. The way he stands blocks Lee into the booth but it blocks everyone’s eyes as well; his jacket falls open and he grabs the front of his shirt, yanking it up so that Lee can see the black fabric beneath, compression fabric that presses into his skin. He’s seen such garments before; Ice had recently donated his, no longer needing them as Lee’s wealth ensured he would not need to keep them.

“I’ve had this on long enough,” Takeru snaps, and Lee blinks at him, startled at the sudden shift in voice, “and I want to go home and take it off. I don’t appreciate your assumptions about my body, and I’m also not going to invite you into my home so you can take one look at my body, decide I’m not who I say I am, and belittle me in the process. Understand me?”

“You’re transgender,” Lee says, carefully.

Takeru smoothes his shirt back into place. “Exactly. And I’ve had enough men get that far and say enough shit that I don’t want to hear it anymore, ever again, in my life. Now, I’m going—”

“Take me with you.” Lee finishes his drink and stands, pushing himself into Takeru’s personal space without a second thought. “You’re not the first man I’ve been with who can say what you just said, and I’m still not running away from you. If you need more proof, you can get it from me in a more private space when I, as I said, give you  _ exactly _ what you want.”

“Why?” Takeru’s voice is carefully controlled; Lee could learn to relish that.

This time, he leans in, hand curling around Takeru’s shoulder. “Well, as I said, it pains me that you’re having to take care of yourself. But now, well, you’ve had such trouble with finding a respectful partner, and I am one. You don’t have to worry about me walking out on you unless you tell me to get out of your own accord. Fair enough?”

Another interesting course of emotion flickers through Takeru’s eyes, but when they meet Lee’s gaze once more, his resolve is clear. “Fine. But if you say even one thing off—”

“Then you can do whatever you want to me.” Lee offers his arm, asshole that he is. “Lead the way.”

He lives close to the bar, which Lee could have figured out if he truly thought about it, an apartment building that looks like it’s seen better days and not an establishment that Lee would consider for someone who boasts being a member of a high-ranking yakuza family. Still, he asks no questions as Takeru locks up behind him, the muscles in his back tight beneath his jacket and shirt. It takes him a few minutes to shrug out of the jacket, like he wants the layers, like he still doesn’t trust Lee. That much is fair; he has every right to be cautious.

“Do you want me to take your jacket for you?” Lee asks as if he isn’t in another man’s apartment, grinning when Takeru shoots him a look over his shoulder. “What? I’m a gentleman.”

“Fine.” Takeru huffs at him. “Go ahead, then.”

Lee takes his time easing the fabric off of Takeru’s shoulders and down his arms, gathering the jacket up in his hands before it can fall to the floor and draping it over the back of the worn couch that looks like no one has sat on it in ages. Does Takeru come home and pass out immediately in bed? He might. Lee hasn’t ruled the possibility out.

“You’re beautiful,” Lee tells him, his voice going singsong. Takeru frowns at him, and he cocks his head. “Handsome? I’ve been told the first term I used isn’t always acceptable.”

“It’s fine. I’m not used to men… Well, I already told you.” Takeru shrugs, rests a hand on top of his jacket. “You can use whatever words you want, I guess. I don’t care.”

Lee chews on his lower lip for a moment and takes a step forward, resting his hand on top of Takeru’s, feeling Takeru’s fingers twitch as Lee gathers them in his own. “How about I use the words you want me to use, then? I’ve been told to ask ahead of time.”

“Whoever trained you did a good job, then.” Takeru’s half-smile is rueful and Lee wonders, blithely, if he could track down just  _ one _ of the men who’s made that expression cross Takeru’s face. Just  _ one _ would be enough. “Right, so.” Takeru splays a hand across his chest. “I’m wearing a binder over my  _ chest, _ clear enough? You don’t say shit about my hips. It’s my dick, not anything else. And don’t say a fucking word about… Yeah.”

Lee nods dutifully. “I understand without you having to say it. What are you comfortable with, touch-wise? Another thing I’ve been taught is just because someone is willing to be naked in my presence doesn’t mean they’re offering their entire body to be touched.”

“Right. So. Touch is fine, anywhere, I, uh… The binder is for passing in public at this point more than anything else. I’m not interested in surgery.” Takeru winces, rolling his shoulders. “Sorry to cut you off, but I’m stripping. It’s gonna hurt if I leave it on any longer. Unless you wanted to.”

“I can, if you want me to.” Lee’s hands twitch; he thinks his desire is very obvious.

The shirt is easy enough, coming off over Takeru’s head, and Lee lays it on top of the jacket. He cuts an impressive silhouette, broad shoulders and obvious muscle, but it’s clear from the fierce look in his eyes that he’s waiting for Lee to leave now. Instead, Lee curls his fingers beneath the edge of the binder, easing it over Takeru’s skin, careful with the fabric he knows is expensive because Ice had been  _ determined _ to donate, saying that most binders bought new are insanely pricey and kids don’t have access to that kind of money.

He’s glad he asked about touch but he’s still careful when he slips the binder up above Takeru’s collarbones, easing it up over his head without catching his hair in the process. It’s long and dark and curly, drawn back from his face and Lee wants to free it, run his fingers through it, see it wild around Takeru’s face.

He sets the binder on top of the shirt. “I want to take your hair down. Am I allowed to do that?”

“Are you going to ask me before you can do everything?” Takeru takes his hair down instead, pushing it back out of his face. “You’re a weird one. Anything  _ else _ you want?”

Lee smirks. “To kiss you. You have a great mouth.”

“Sap. Don’t get soft on me, we’re not like that.” Takeru sighs, arms folded over his chest. “I guess one kiss wouldn’t hurt, though. Don’t make me regret telling you that.”

Lee kisses Takeru firmly, and his lips are soft and warm, a little chapped but he leans into it and his lips find an even rhythm with Lee’s so quickly, so adeptly that Lee is impressed with him. But he’s not content with something soft and chaste and presses the envelope instead, tongue nudging Takeru’s lips apart curiously, more intrigued to see how far he can get. He moans gratefully when Takeru’s tongue presses against his own, wet and hot and skilled, the slight burn of his facial hair making the kiss all the more exciting.

When Lee draws back, he runs the tips of his fingers over Takeru’s tattoo, black against his tanned skin. “Unless you want me to take your knees out from under you, the bedroom—”

“I’d like to see you try, actually.” Takeru raises an eyebrow at him and Lee falters. “I can stay standing. And you haven’t earned going that far into my apartment yet.”

The challenge. Lee’s nostrils flare but he smirks and nods, shrugging out of his own jacket, tossing it carefully across the couch as he moves to his knees. “Then by all means, let me show you exactly what I am capable of so you can decide if I’ve earned it or not.”

“That’s the plan.” Takeru places a hand flat on top of his head. “Do a proper job of it.”

Lee unfastens Takeru’s jeans and tugs them down his hips, the denim sliding away easily, pooling around Takeru’s ankles. Like a gentleman, Lee helps him step out of them and then sets his sights on Takeru’s underwear, his tongue feeling like cotton stuffed in his mouth at the sight of dark lace splayed across Takeru’s hips giving way to silk between his thighs. It isn’t the first time Lee has seen lingerie, and not the first time he’s seen lingerie on a man, but it isn’t what he expected out of  _ this _ man and his brain fuzzes over just a bit.

“You look confused,” Takeru informs him. “Have you forgotten how underwear works?”

“I didn’t expect lingerie out of you,” Lee says slowly, running his fingers over the lace.

Takeru shrugs. “I like  _ some _ pretty things. You’ve only just met me. You can’t know everything.”

“Oh, I want to know everything.” Lee hooks an arm around Takeru’s hips, pressing a kiss to the lace curving around Takeru’s waist. “But first, I promised you as many orgasms as you want.”

He presses his mouth against the silk, and maybe his brain goes a bit static when he can feel the dampness of the fabric under his mouth before he’s even  _ done _ anything. Lee has an ego already and he knows that, and he knows what feeds his ego and encourages it to grow, and it’s things like this, Amamiya Takeru already wet for him when he hasn’t done anything yet. Has his talk been so suggestive that it was enough to get Takeru going this much?

Lee runs the flat of his tongue between Takeru’s thighs, enjoying the slight shudder he picks up in Takeru’s breathing. “Spread your thighs a bit for me.”

“You’re something else.” Takeru braces a hand on top of Lee’s head and spreads his thighs just a little wider, and Lee shudders all over at the sight as he slots himself between them. “Make it worth it for me or I’m just going to be pissed  _ and  _ unsatisfied.”

The remark has Lee humming against the silk, lips tugging at the sodden fabric before he licks over it once more, tongue tracing over Takeru’s body through it. He can feel that he’s hard beneath it when he licks over the apex of the silk, his mind already running wild with fantasy after fantasy as he imagines everything he can do with just his mouth alone, how he’s going to make Takeru fall apart with nothing more than his lips and tongue. With that confidence he hooks his fingers beneath the lace and tugs it down Takeru’s thighs.

He’s  _ glorious _ naked, his skin glistening with moisture, his cock peaking out from beneath the protective hood, dark pubic hair damp around where he’s wettest. The sight has Lee mesmerized for just a moment, his mind nearly running away with itself—  _ he’s like this because of me, I did this to him, I got him going this much, it’s me _ — before he leans in, pressing his tongue against Takeru’s bare flesh. He tastes better than Lee ever could have imagined.

His eyes inevitably steal up to where Takeru leans against the couch, hands braced on the back of it, chest heaving just slightly with each inhale. There are already fine tremors in his thighs and Lee thinks he must not have done this in so long, denied of a partner who would respect his body and every precious and perfect part of it. The thought makes Lee sick, makes him think of the men Ice and Ryu and Pearl have told him about, men who treated them like less than human because they were different. He’s endeavored not to be like those men.

But Takeru is not one of his boys and Lee lacks the ability to show him with words exactly what he means and how he feels not that Takeru would believe any of it anyway. So he settles on what he can do with his mouth, tongue stroking over Takeru’s cock before he sucks gently, his chin already damp the closer he moves his mouth against Takeru’s skin. He’s so quiet that Lee thinks his minitstrations aren’t doing nearly enough and then he looks up Takeru’s body again, at the way his head tips back, a soft moan leaving his lips.

Difficult to crack? Fair enough. Lee spreads Takeru open with his tongue, runs the tip of it around the edge of his entrance before pressing it inside. He’s slick around Lee’s tongue, hotter inside and he groans, almost grinding down on Lee’s face in reaction.

_ Take everything you want from me, _ Lee thinks, leisurely fucking Takeru with his tongue, his eyes drifting closed as he focuses his mouth and his ministrations right here, the most sensitive part of Takeru’s body.  _ Take everything you could ever need from me, Takeru. I’m right here. _

It would be easy to get him off from just this but Lee leans back for a breath he could have easily taken through just his nose so he can smile cheekily up at Takeru. “You doing okay?”

“Fucker. I’m good.” Takeru’s hand curls around the back of Lee’s neck, guiding his face forward, a little frustrated noise leaving his lips when Lee refuses to give in immediately. “You said—”

Lee leans in and licks quickly over his dick just to watch his eyes snap shut at the sudden sensation. “And I meant it. I just wanted to check on you, make sure you were okay.”

Takeru mutters something under his breath that Lee doesn’t quite catch but he doesn’t mind, one hand slipping between Takeru’s thighs to cradle his ass, holding him more firmly against Lee’s mouth when he leans back in to lick. His face is going to be a mess by the end of this, his cheeks and chin slick with moisture, but he doesn’t mind. Getting wet and messy has always been his style in one way or another, after all. Sweet Ryu would agree.

He knows how to measure the pleasure he gives a man; the way Takeru’s thighs jump and tremble around his head, the way the pitch of his breathing picks up, the little strangled and choked noises he makes as he presses down hard against Lee’s face. He’s strong and the rolls of his hips are hard enough to hurt but Lee lets him do as he pleases, alternating between sucking his cock and licking inside of him once more. It’s when he wraps his lips around the hard tip and sucks harder that Takeru makes a strangled little cry of a noise, his knees shaking violently but not giving out. Lee laps the wetness from between his thighs, pleased.

“How was that?” Lee inquires, leaning back, dragging his sleeve across his mouth.

Amamiya Takeru naked had been a vision, but Amamiya Takeru naked and post-orgasm is something else in and of itself. The uneven flushed patches on his chest, the pinkness in his cheeks, the way the muscles in his thighs are still jumping with post-orgasm, and if Lee looked closely enough he’d probably be throbbing with it, too. The possibilities are endless.

“Worthy of the bedroom, I think.” Takeru tips his head back, his breath coming in soft pants. “Give me a minute and I’ll walk you to it.”

Lee stands swiftly, hands sliding beneath Takeru’s thighs and lifting. “I can walk for both of us.”

The dark look Takeru gives him is well worth it but Lee only hoists Takeru up, pleased when Takeru’s legs wrap around his waist even if his eyes are still black. The apartment is small, the bedroom hardly difficult to locate, but Lee finds himself charmed by the small space just the same, the worn plaid blanket thrown across the mattress, not quite made but in the general neighborhood of. He sets Takeru down carefully on the bed, admiring him stretched out and relaxed, every muscle in his body finally soothed.

He’s easily the most beautiful of the Amamiya brothers.

“You won’t want to ruin your bedspread,” Lee murmurs, tugging the plaid out from beneath Takeru’s body. “As for your sheets, I hope you have a spare set or two.”

“I do. Shut up and undress.” Takeru tucks an arm beneath his head, the other hand sliding down between his legs, fingers cupping over himself. “I don’t have all night to play games with you.”

Lee’s breath drags out of his throat in a long, unsteady exhale before he moves quickly, hands pulling buttons out of their holes, almost ripping some of them in his effort to remove his shirt as quickly as possible. Distantly, he curses his father for making him dress so exceptionally all the time; the cut and fit of the suits is perfect but Lee has layers on and a beautiful man staring up at him expectantly, and his own growing impatience is not making this easier.

He ends up tearing a few buttons near the bottom of the shirt and he thinks he hears one of the seams complain when he rips the shirt off, letting it fall to the floor, his tie and belt following suit. Takeru watches him silently, eyelids fluttering when his hand moves between his legs, fingers stroking over where he’s hot and swollen. Lee’s mind nearly breaks when he remembers that he’s the one who brought Takeru to orgasm, that he’s wet and sensitive from Lee’s mouth.

Leaving the expensive remains of his suit on the ground, Lee quickly climbs up on the bed, hand nudging Takeru’s away. “Do you want my mouth again? I’d be very obliged.”

“That will do.” Takeru offers his hand and Lee licks the wetness off of it, tongue pressed flat against his palm. “Make me come again and I’ll consider touching you.”

Lee smirks at the thought but shakes his head even as he comes to lay between Takeru’s thighs, pillowing his cheek on Takeru’s stomach as he looks up at him. His fingers find Takeru’s cock just to watch his face, his eyes falling shut once more, lips parting around a breathless sound. “No need. As I said, everything I do will be for your benefit.”

“You just not gonna get off at all?” Takeru asks him, cracking open an eyelid.

“I’m not concerned if I do or not.” The hot throb between his legs is secondary to Takeru’s pleasure. “This is for  _ you, _ as I said. I can always take care of myself.”

He settles the conversation by moving his fingers away, tucking them under Takeru’s thigh so he can spread him just a little bit wider. The taste of his body on Lee’s tongue could become an addiction but Lee is content to feed that for now, tucking his head between Takeru’s legs, mouth pressed against him. It takes so little to draw noise out of him now, his body still sensitive to the touch even though he’s had time to calm down. Lee can’t help a little smirk, dragging his tongue over Takeru’s dick just to hear the way his breath hitches, watching his body jump.

Slowly, oh so slowly, he eases a finger inside, watching Takeru carefully for his reactions, tongue working fervently around his cock to keep the pleasure high. He hears the slightest little  _ whine _ slip past Takeru’s lips but he only fists his hands in the sheets, his legs parting just a little wider.  _ Oh? _ Lee commits this to memory, working his finger in slowly, curling it up to brush over the spot he knows is there, admiring the way Takeru’s thighs tremble for him.

That alone could probably bring Takeru sufficiently but Lee presses another finger in alongside the first, stroking over his spot in slow, smooth strokes, pressing against it with barely any pressure. He times his fingers with his tongue and Takeru moans properly for him, head falling against the pillows, hips arching off of the bed for him. Towards his mouth, towards everything Lee is trying to give him. The excitement burns through him.

Slowly, Lee pulls his mouth away, pressing the heel of his hand against Takeru’s dick so he can have that pressure and sensation, working his fingers deeper inside of him. “How does that feel? Tell me, Takeru, I’m so curious.”

The teasing lilt to his voice earns him a fierce glare. “F-fuck you… It’s good. It’s so good.”

“I told you I could make you feel good.” Lee folds a third finger alongside the other two and Takeru’s eyes squeeze shut, his hands twisting the sheets. “I’ll make you come over and over until you can’t even see straight. How’s that sound?”

All he gets in response is a choked noise.

Lee moves his hand so he can lick around where his fingers are wedged inside of Takeru’s body, curled up against the most sensitive spot, teasing it, rubbing over it until Takeru keens faintly. It’s not hard to feel the oncoming of his second orgasm and Lee coaxes him toward it, tongue lapping over his cock, teasing his opening until Takeru’s entire body seizes, a strangled moan echoing off of the bare walls.

Instead of backing off, Lee curls his fingers up sharply, sucking Takeru’s cock hard, not willing to let him come down just yet. He’s focused and determined and his ministrations earn him a litany of swears, Takeru’s thighs seizing violently, his body jolting against the sheets. But he doesn’t ask Lee to stop, so Lee doesn’t, piling on more sensation while his body is still lost to the throes of pleasure. The third orgasm hits him before the second is fully complete.

When Takeru’s back arches off of the mattress, Lee doubles down on his efforts once more, enjoying the way Takeru’s body jerks and twitches and trembles, the noises coming out of him half-guttural and half-pitiful. He’s  _ perfect; _ the fourth orgasm leaves Lee’s hand twitching from the tight squeeze of muscle, his fingers slick with moisture.

His eyes stray up toward Takeru’s face and he leans over carefully, brushing a stray tear away from Takeru’s cheek. “Are you okay?”

“Fucker. I didn’t expect…” Takeru throws his arm over his eyes but Lee sees the faint shimmer of tears in his eyes, the pleasure so intense, too intense for him to handle.

The thought makes Lee feel soft; he’s careful as he eases his fingers free, wrapping his slicked hand around his own cock. He’s harder than he’s been in quite some time and he sighs softly at the contact, stroking himself leisurely while he presses soothing kisses to Takeru’s thighs. The muscles are still jumping and twitching.

“Did you wanna fuck me?” Takeru asks, his arm still over his eyes.

Lee hesitates, head falling against his stomach once more. “How do you mean?”

“You’re not that stupid. You know what I just asked.” Takeru heaves a sigh and moves his arm; his eyelashes are damp with tears. “Do you want to fuck me?”

“That’s up to you to decide. I’ll do whatever you want me to do.” Lee scrubs his cheek against Takeru’s stomach, enjoying the way the dark trail of hairs feel against his skin.

Takeru clicks his tongue. “I don’t see why not. Get a condom out of my drawer. You’ll need it.”

Lee finds the condom and a bottle of lubricant, taking both for himself as he kneels between Takeru’s open thighs. “What kind of penetration and where?”

“Should have expected you to ask. Not where your hand was. Makes me… It’s a bad feeling, that’s all I’m going to say.” Takeru makes a face and Lee nods; he doesn’t understand, but he doesn’t need to in order to respect Takeru’s simple wishes. “So, my ass. You’re into men, so you should know what you’re doing.”

“I do. Relax for me.” Lee runs a soothing hand up Takeru’s thigh. “I’ll take good care of you.”

He doesn’t know why he  _ cares _ so much to do his best but he does, rolling the condom on just to get it out of the way so he can focus on Takeru instead. Lee has always had a touch of dominance to him naturally, exacerbated by how many partners have been willing to lie back and let him take over, let him touch them, let him take care of them as he sees fit. But this feels different even though there is no earthly reason for it to.

A slick finger smoothes over Takeru’s perineum, rubbing over his entrance before pressing inside. He’s tight here, too, hot as well and Lee grips his thigh just to have something to anchor himself. Slowly, methodically, he works his fingers into Takeru’s ass, listening to the little noises he makes, his eyelashes casting dark shadows on his cheekbones, his head tilted so Lee can see all the fine details of that beautiful tattoo.

When he’s managed four fingers and Takeru’s breathing has evened out, he uses the rest of the lube to slick his own cock, pressing the head against Takeru’s hole. It slips in to easily, his preparation making this as painless as possible from the way Takeru moans, soft and sweet. It’s easy to slide in, shallow thrusts opening him up slowly.

“Beautiful,” Lee murmurs, leaning down to nose against the tattoo, breathing hot over it before tracing it with his lips. “You’re  _ perfect. _ ”

Takeru smacks his shoulder weakly, his arm falling limply to the sheets; four orgasms can take a lot out of a man, Lee thinks. “Stop being like that and fuck me.”

Lee leaves nothing behind, hands sliding down to grip Takeru’s hips so he can have something to hold onto, a center to orient himself. The first thrusts are slow, an experiment more than anything else but Takeru makes a frustrated sound at him so he quickly picks up the pace, hips snapping forward, the sound of flesh against flesh echoing in the room. Takeru groans and Lee moans in answer, one hand fisting in the pillow beside Takeru’s head while he fucks him. He’s tight and hot and the pressure and grip is perfect, everything Lee could ever want.

He’s not prepared when Takeru winds a leg around his waist, heel digging into the small of Lee’s back hard enough that he hopes there is a bruise he can’t explain the morning. Callused hands grip his shoulders, blunt nails digging into his skin and Takeru’s eyes are black, beautiful black pools against the white before he lunges up for a kiss that is all teeth and passion and fire.

Lee humors him, almost pinning him down against the mattress with the weight of his body.

Every soft intention he had flies out the window, Takeru no doubt leaving scratch marks down his back while Lee leaves bruises on his hips. He has to force a hand between their bodies, fingers pressing where Takeru is wet  _ again _ and Takeru comes with little more than that, biting down on Lee’s lip almost hard enough to draw blood. The pressure, the tightness, the noises he makes against Lee’s mouth, bring Lee tumbling after him.

They lay on the sheets together, bodies still tangled, struggling to catch their breath. Takeru is a mess, hair in a tangle around his face, eyes closed, lips swollen and bitten red. Lee lets his head rest on Takeru’s chest, listening to the frantic sound of his heartbeat slowing into a more peaceful lull. It takes more time than he wants to admit to finally move, slowly easing himself out of Takeru’s spent body before he lies down next to him.

“Did I do a sufficient job?” he asks, cheek smashed into Takeru’s pillow.

Takeru hums thoughtfully, rubbing a hand over his face. “I can’t feel my legs.”

“That’s a yes, then.” Lee smirks, triumphant, then grips his jaw, wincing slightly. “My jaw’s going to be stiff in the morning, I think. Worth it, though.”

“Glad for that.” Takeru sits up gingerly, then groans and flops back, shaking his head. “No, I’m not moving.”

Lee moves for him, bringing back some damp towels from the small bathroom to clean his body up with. He shivers when one towel passes between his legs but he’s a  _ mess _ and Lee is intent on doing only the best job. When he’s done, he sits on the edge of the bed, staring down at his pile of clothes and trying to convince himself to just hurry up, get dressed, and go.

“Don’t be a stranger,” Takeru tells him, and Lee glances back at him, eyebrows raised. “You really wanna take down Kuryu? Then stay in touch.”

Slowly, Lee grins. “That’s the spirit. I’ll leave you my phone number.”

The scrap of paper is weighted down on Takeru’s nightstand by his alarm clock, and once Lee is dressed he covers him with his bedspread, kissing his forehead on the way out. Takeru is already asleep, thoroughly exhausted, which pleases Lee to no end. He’s glad to be of service, of course, and maybe Takeru will get a good night’s sleep out of this.

Lee locks up before he leaves, looking forward to the business relationship ahead of them. Maybe he can sprinkle a little pleasure in, too.


End file.
